Rated R Mistake
by KrystalKayne
Summary: It wasn't her fault, he wouldn't even let her explain. He hated her, loathes her, but he does the unthinkable.. ONESHOT


_Beth trailed her fingers back through her hair before tightly wrapping her arms around her stomach, as she quickly walked towards her hotel room, well, the hotel she and Adam were sharing – for now. Biting down on her lip roughly, a guilty look washed over the Diva's features as her eyes wandered around the walls of the hallway until they fell upon the number which was engraved in her key. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out her key, pushing it into the lock, well trying to but her hand kept shaking. God, how could she? She cheated, she slept with another man, how could she do that? To Adam? The man she was in love with. The thought made her sick to her stomach as she slid down to the ground, leaning her forehead against the door with her hand resting above her. _

"This isn't happening..."

_The Glamazon murmured, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek as numerous questions ran through her mind. How the hell was she gonna tell him. Taking a deep breath, she sniffled quietly before hearing the sound of footsteps that stopped behind her. Oh god. She could feel her stomach begin to knot up._

"What's not happenin' babe?"

_No way. How the hell did he hear her mumbling? Adam heard her mumbling. She felt her world begin to crash around her, her chest tightening causing her to struggle to breath. Unable to reply with words, Beth burst into tears, repositioning herself so she was sitting before pulling her knees to her chest with one arm, hugging them tightly as she grabbed at her hair._

"Bee... What's wrong..?"

_Adam questioned, slowly kneeling down beside the Diva, a look of worry appearing across his face as she pulled Beth into his arms, hugging her tightly as he rested his head on top of hers. The Diva shuddered under the Superstars touch, keeping her arm wrapped around her knees, not even bothering to hug him back, look at him, or talk to him for that matter. The tears got heavier as Adam's grip got tighter, trying to take a deep breath but failing._

"You.. You're gonna hate me.."

_The Diva finally choked out, her voice barely a whisper as her eyes stared blankly down the hall, her face being streaked by the black colouring over her mascara. Exhaling deeply, Beth began to squirm under Adam's ever tightening grip._

"I could never hate you, I love you, remember"

_The Superstar stated with a small smile, softly kissing her forehead softly before he affectionately pressed his cheek against hers. Beth just frowned, he didn't know what she'd done. How could she live with herself if she didn't tell him? She was just gonna have to do it, now._

"No you won't, not after what I've done.."

_She murmured, her head bowing, feeling so ashamed of herself. The Diva couldn't believe she was capable of something like this, it definitely wasn't her. She wasn't the one to fall in love and then go cheat. Feeling the grip Adam had on her tighten even further around her body, she had to get away, she just couldn't deal with it, it hurt too much._

"What could you have possibly done so wrong that it will make me hate you?"

_He murmured into the Diva's ear. God, how was he so optimistic about this? For all he knew, she coulda killed his mother. Shaking her head as a fresh flood of tears rolled down her cheeks, she turned her head, planting her lips against his for a moment, kissing him as passionately as she could considering her current state of mind – knowing all too well this could be the last time she'd do it._

"I... I.. unwill... unwillingly cheated on you..."

_Beth choked out, her voice again, barely even a whisper. Adam let go of her instantly as she spoke, a look of pure shock running over his features, trailing his fingers back through his golden hair as he somewhat shoved Beth away, causing her to fall to the side. _

"Shoulda expected that..."

_She murmured lowly, not even having the guts to look Adam in the eye, keeping her head lowered as she pushed herself up from the floor, feeling the presence of Adam standing over her. She had no choice but to look him in the eye. Her head panning upwards, pushing herself back slightly so she could fully see his face, biting down on her lip roughly. _

"How could you? How fucking could you?"

_Adam growled lowly, his jaw clenching slightly as he looked down at the Blonde angrily, narrowing his eyes at a deadly rate. Oh boy._

"It wasn't my fault.. I was dr...."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"

_Beth tried to explain, but ended up being cut off my Adam's words, feeling her lip quiver, she couldn't help but feel frightened as he yelled, even though her a right to be. Taking a deep breath she swiped her hand over her check to get rid of the tears._

"But I..."

"Shut up Beth!

_Adam snarled, narrowing her eyes at her even deadlier than before, boy if looks could kill. He was mad, he was more than mad, he was angry, upset, livid, seething, crushed... How could she? He loved her more than life itself and she goes and sleeps with some other guy, a random for all he knew. The mere thought of it made the superstar sick to his stomach, becoming restless her pushed his hands back over his hair._

"I hate you"

_He muttered as he stormed off down the hall. This didn't surprise the Diva at all, sighing heavily, she picked up her keys and finally got into her hotel room, slamming the door shut before running to the bedroom, allowing herself to fall face first into the pillow, the tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the cotton of the pillow case. Until tomorrow..._

**---TheNextDay---**

_Stirring slightly after what seemed to be an eternity of sleep, Beth woke up to find herself still in the clothes she'd been in yesterday. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the Glamazon slowly rose to her feet, sighing heavily. Her stomach still in knots from the night before. Glancing down at the time on the clock, her eyes widened._

"Fuck!"

_She exclaimed, practically ripping open the door of her closet as she rummaged through it for the clothes she was planning on wearing for a segment on Smackdown, which ironically was Adam's last appearance there considering he'd been drafted to RAW. Sighing quietly to herself, she stripped of her clothing and replaced it with her outfit – a short, black leather dress that was rather tight. Taking a small breath, she chose a pair of heels, putting them on before she quickly fixed her hair and wandered out of her hotel room and towards the carpark. Sighing heavily, Adam's car wasn't there – oh well. Making her way towards the black Corvette that she called her own, the Diva hopped in, quickly buckling her seatbelt, grabbing her shades and pushed them over her eyes as she started the car and began to drive towards the arena._

_After a good ten minutes of just pure driving, the Diva finally arrived at the arena, sighing heavily – again, parking her car in the first space she could find, quickly shutting it off, she got out and somewhat ran towards her locker room before anyone could spot her. Knowing that Adam had probably milked this for all it was worth by telling the entire roster, what hurt most was the fact that she had a segment with him today... Where they broke up on screen, God he was gonna love this._

"Great..."

_She murmured as a group of Diva's headed in her direction. Setting her jaw, she marched towards the entrance, ignoring their calls as she disappeared inside, escaping to the tranquillity of her locker room. Bursting through the door, she flopped down on the couch almost instantly, running her hand back through her hair as she thought to herself. _

"How could I be so stupid.."

_The Glamazon stated, realizing that if someone walked in, they would think she was completely nuts, talking to herself – a very bad habit of hers. Growling lowly, she grabbed a pillow and through it at the wall, which was rather pointless. And the sudden of knocking at her door, she listened to it carefully, she was up. Taking a deep breath, she glanced in the mirror, fixing her make-up and her clothing before leaving her locker room, only to be greeted by a whole heap of Divas – again._

"Fuck off"

_She growled lowly, at that moment, a song suddenly entering her mind, gently humming the beat of it before whispering the lyrics to herself._

"I tried to be all that you need, Tried not ever let you down, Still I can see it in your eyes, Not good enough..."

_The Diva murmured, taking a deep breath as her theme echoed throughout the arena, forcing a small smile to appear on her lips. She knew what was about to happen. There'd be yelling, screaming and then she'd slap Adam and that would be the end of "Rated B". Posing slightly before she continued down the ramp, she huffed out, only to jump at the sudden sound of Adam's music. And it began._

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

_Adam yelled into the mic as he made his way down the ramp to a retreating Beth, who was trying to escape into the ring. A small look of fear running over her face before she attempted to climb under the rope, only to have Adam grab her hand. Screaming lowly, he pulled their bodies together before he tilted his head to the side._

"What are you talking about?"

_She questioned – like she was told to, her breathing becoming heavy. Everything but her words being genuine. Breaking the Superstar's grip on her hand she trailed her fingers back through her hair, before she ran to the side of the ring, sliding under the rope feeling some form of relief, grabbing a mic of her own as she took a deep breath._

"You know Bee, the fact you're only with me for one thing..."

_He sniggered sadistically as he climbed the ring steps, glaring at the Diva. She knew there was a form of malice behind that stare. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the mic to her lips._

"What's that Edge? I love you, why else would I be with you?"

_Beth stated, a small smile appearing on her lips, knowing that those words were true in her mind and heart. She loved the guy, everything about him made her melt inside – he was just that god damn good. Biting down on her lip softly, she bowed her head suddenly pulled into Adam's again, squeaking loudly as he held her up against his body._

"I think its something else.."

_He snarled lowly before roughly pushing her away._

"You're a whore Beth, a dirty, skanky, slutty whore"

_Adam growled as he set a deadly stare upon the Diva, there was definitely malice behind those words, meaning every single one of them, in and out of the ring. Beth felt a single tear begin to roll down her cheek, taking a moment to compose herself before speaking again._

"I'm none of those you pathetic piece of lying crap!"

_She exclaimed, sending her hand across the face of the Superstar. At this point he was just suppose to scream at her. But that wasn't how it went down. Snarling heavily he dropped the mic and began to circle Beth, opening and closing his fists._

"I. Hate. You!"

_He growled before charging at the Diva, spearing her to the mat. Everyone in the arena gasped, it was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop it had gone that quiet. Whimpering as she crossed her arms over her stomach, gasping for air. Her chest heaving with every feeble breath. He didn't. No way. She had to've been dreaming, he wouldn't hurt her, lay a hand on her like that would he? At the sudden sound of her name being chanted, she knew it was real. She just lay there, waiting for someone to help her – which was probably unlikely. Her lip quivered heavily as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks, taking her eye make up with it._

"You're my Rated R Mistake..."

_She murmured quietly. It was officially the end of "Rated B"_


End file.
